


2min - The Parcel

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [15]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min - Freeform, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: Seungmin finally got the courage to show Minho his skirts
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray kids oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	2min - The Parcel

Ship- Minho X Seungmin  
-Cross dress  
-Soft

—————————————-

It was a Sunday and Seungmin was up at 7am on the dot. The boy didn't usually wake up so early but, he was expecting a parcel. A very important one. He had to make sure he was the person to collect it from the mail man otherwise another member may decide to open it up.

Of course the parcel would have Seungmin's name on it but that had never stopped the boys. He thinks back to the time when Jeongin had opened up the olders parcel only for it to be different types of lube. The poor boy was shocked to say the least.  
Seungmin blushes and grimaces at the memory.

The only other person who was awake was Chan, he probably hadn't even slept yet.

"morning Chan Hyung" Seungmin smiled to the leader. Chan looked up.

"Morning" he smiled and went back to work. Only seconds later did his brain click that it was morning and the boy had accidentally skipped out on sleep again.

Seungmin chuckled lightly at the leader and grabbed a small bowl of rice and some kimbap for breakfast. Pulling out his phone checking the tracking app for his parcels which still hadn't updated and only said.

'Your parcel shall be delivered today between 7am -7pm"

Seungmin didn't have much to do for the day and so he decided to pick up his book and go and sit on the sofa to past the time.

It was only around 9am when the other members had decided to wake and also leave their rooms. Jeongin first quickly followed by a sleepy Hyunjin and an energetic Felix clinging to Changbin.

The boy immediately knew that the loud noise and constant chatter would mean he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his book and so he switched it out for playing some games. A pretty stupid idea because as soon as the switch was turned on and the intro song played Felix was in the room faster than you can say 'fortnite'.

"Can I join!" The boy energetically asked.  
Seungmin let out a light smile and past over a spare controller. He had decided on mario kart because he knew Felix sucked at rainbow road and Seungmin could potientally beat him.

"Lemme just check something" seungmin spoke before they began playing.

Felix hummed in acknowledgement and went back to making the perfect kart.  
Seungmin whipped out his phone and went back on the tracking app.

"Your parcel shall be delivered today between 2pm-7pm"

He sighed in annoyance as the time was only getting later and later. He really wanted that parcel, especially because he had been eyeing the item up for a while and really wanted to test it out.

"You okay Seung?" Felix asked after hearing the loud sigh.

"Yeah, just my mum asking once again if I've been eating well" Seungmin lied through his teeth.

"Hahah I get that, my mum is always bugging me" Felix joked along. Seungmin was glad the slightly older boy didn't catch onto the lie.

The two carried on playing mario Kart and it was around 10am when Minho walked out his room and made a beeline for Seungmin.

"Hey baby" Minho smiled and kissed Seungmins forehead as he sat beside the boys who were focused on the race.

"Hey Min" Seungmin took a quick glance at Minho before placing his eyes back on the game, he couldn't let Felix beat him.

Minho smiled at the pair and made his way to the kitchen to cook some Ramen. Taking out the sachet and pouring it into a saucepan it was cooked fairly quickly.

He poured the contents into a bowl and walked back to the sofa where Jeongin had now joined the boys in their new game. Seungmin had passed Jeongin the controller and was checking his phone.

Minho snuck up behind his boyfriend and tried to see what was on his phone before whispering.

"What are you doing?"

Seungmin jumped and nearly dropped his phone at the sudden scare. "Gosh Min Don't do that" the boy locked his phone and placed his hand over his chest as if he had a heart attack.

"Your parcel shall be delivered today between 1pm-5pm"

Minho pulled the younger onto his lap and kissed him briefly. Seungmin sighed in content, comfy in the embrace of his boyfriend, he was also giddy that the parcel would be delivered earlier than it was before.

"You're in a good mood" Minho commented as he noticed the small smile playing on Seungmin's lips.

"Oh yeah.. well you'll find out sooner or later" seungmin winked to the older before going back to watching the others play games.

———— time skip——-

"You parcel is 5 stops away"

Seungmin smiled widely at the notification and decided to make some Ramen to pass the time. Luckily Stray Kids all had an obsession with the food and so they were always full stocked up on the quick and easy meal.

"Ya Seungmin make me one as well" Changbin shouted into the kitchen from his seat watching the movie.

Seungmin chuckled in response but nevertheless picked up another packet and made it up as well.  
After the couple of minutes Seungmin brought out the food for himself and the rapper.

"Thanks" Changbin smiled and started eating it immediately, not a second later did he start to complain about how hot it was.

Being sensible Seungmin had waited for the Ramen to cool. As he waited he checked his phone

"Your Parcel is 1 stop away"

With that notification seungmin ate his ramen at lighting speed. Minho monitored the younger worried that he would choke at the speed in which he was inhaling the noodles.  
Just as Seungmin had put the pot down the doorbell rung and he was immediately out his seat.  
The members were all confused at the boys odd behaviour, especially the speed in which he ate and got up from his seat.

As Seungmin opened the door he was given a squashy brown parcel. Bidding the Mail man a thank you and good bye he rushes into his room without a glance at his members.

"Finally" Seungmin squealed in delight as he ripped open the parcel.

The tape sticking to his hands whilst the brown wrapping was scattered over the ground. In seungmin's hand laid a light blue pleated skirt.

The boy squealed again and practically ripped off his Jeans before slipping on the newly purchased item. Glancing in the mirror the boy held a massive smiled which stayed plastered on his face.

Grabbing his phone he took a deep breath and messaged Minho to come to his room.  
Seungmin shakily sat down on his bed.

What would Minho think?  
Would Minho hate it?  
Love it?  
Laugh at him ?  
Break up with him?

Seungmin's thoughts were broken when there was a small knock at the door.

"Come in" a timid voice squeaked out.

Minho pushed open the door and there sat his boyfriend. Wearing something very new. Minho's mouth dropped at the sight of Seungmin wearing a gorgeous blue skirt.

"You like it?" Seungmin asked shyly as Minho approached him.

Minho could only let out a smile towards the boy. He was speechless.

"You-I-wow- omg baby" Minho let out.

Seungmin looked down blushing. His legs dangled off his bed. He didn't want to look up afraid.

Minho took one of seungmin's hands and kissed it making seungmin look up.Minho then kissed Seungmin softly on the lips, the kiss slowly got deeper and Minho pushed the younger down on the bed. His hand moving up to where the blue skirt lay. Rubbing his hand on Seungmin's thigh and some of the material of the skirt.

Minho pulled away, "Let's get you some more of these baby boy"  
Minho smirked and then pulled Seungmin in for a more passionate kiss.


End file.
